


塔兰泰拉

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 黑道设定，40+教父吉，20+教子莱鳏夫吉，有过419
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 18





	塔兰泰拉

冬日的清晨刚刚苏醒，罗严克拉姆家族的年轻当家靠在壁炉边，裁剪得体的西装马甲与面料挺括的西裤将年轻男人高挑完美的肢体比例勾勒出来。  
沙发上坐着一个年纪稍大点的男人，深褐色的短发梳理得一丝不苟，两鬓整齐的灰发让他原本就冷漠的五官更为不近人情。他是罗严克拉姆家族一手扶植的法律顾问，其特立独行的冷酷一贯很叫人信服。在为罗严克拉姆家族忠诚服务的二十多年以来，莱因哈特是他少数认为难搞的人物之一，这位年轻的当家不仅相当聪明，还尤为有主见。他难搞的地方，也是他唯一的缺点——一旦涉及到他的教父齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特就会变得缺乏冷静。而吉尔菲艾斯是另一个奥贝斯坦认为难搞的角色，这位以温和谦逊著称的族长在很长的一段时间内对他的教子产生了与奥贝斯坦的理念截然相反的巨大影响。  
“马上到圣诞节了。”金发年轻人忽然说道，将咖啡碟搁在壁炉台上，走到百叶窗前出神地凝视他的蔷薇园。屋内的另一个男人没有出声，他清楚莱因哈特不是在对自己说话。“还是奥丁的气候更好一些。”  
“罗严克拉姆阁下。”  
浅金色短发的秘书敲了敲门，走进来递给金发男子一封信件。“这是吉尔菲艾斯阁下下个月庆生的受邀人名单，特拟一份请您过目。”  
年轻男子俊美容颜上若有若无的怅然瞬间烟消云散，决定教父庆生宴会上的人选是吉尔菲艾斯赋予他的特权，他可以去掉任何他不喜欢的人而不用承担得罪人的后果——吉尔菲艾斯会替他搞定。莱因哈特有条不紊地裁开红金色的火漆封口，迅速浏览了大致的名单，挑起眉头，指着一个女性的名字问道：“这是谁？”  
“伊丽莎白·冯·布朗胥百克女士，是格里华德夫人的夫婿高登巴姆家族的分支布朗胥百克家族现任族长的长女。”  
“我大概知道她属于那伙人。为什么她也在里面？”  
和需要拓展人脉的莱因哈特不一样，吉尔菲艾斯在庆生时几乎不会邀请家人与亲密朋友之外的人。伊丽莎白虽然称不上是陌生人，但也没有熟稔到会被邀请庆生。  
“据说伊丽莎白·冯·布朗胥百克女士和吉尔菲艾斯阁下三个月前在奥丁歌剧院偶然相识，之后一直保持着频繁的交往。”希尔德顿了顿，金发年轻人的表情打消了她继续汇报的念头。  
莱因哈特回到书桌前，打开笔帽在伊丽莎白的名字上划上一道坚决的横线，递回秘书的手上。  
“父亲要是有特殊的人际往来，要第一时间告知我。”  
他命令道，随后意识到这句话已经不可避免地体现出他和吉尔菲艾斯之间因地域造成的生疏——他成年前留在奥丁时，吉尔菲艾斯的一切他都了如指掌。金发年轻人立刻拉住准备退下的秘书，补充说：“替我安排一下，这周五我要回奥丁。”  
“恕我冒昧，罗严克拉姆阁下。”一直沉默的男人开了口，“您在新年之前都没有假期。”  
“得了，奥贝斯坦。”莱因哈特不快地提高音量，“那个叫‘林滋’还是‘敏兹’的纺织厂，让它顶多再盈利一个月。之后想怎么‘合法’处置是你的事，好吗？”他转过头来，“调整我本周的行程，腾出周末。”  
短发的女秘书点点头，转身离开了书房。沙发上神情冷淡的男子看着他，以独特的、极为冷清的声音说：“吉尔菲艾斯阁下如果想要续弦，您不是应当为他感到高兴吗？”  
“我当然会为他感到高兴。”年轻男子驳道，扬起线条优美的下颌不屑地说：“在他厌倦了那些奶油做的女人之后。”

莱因哈特的教父齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯的妻子没来得及为吉尔菲艾斯留下任何儿女便香消玉殒，为此莱因哈特懂事后不久就被父母托付给吉尔菲艾斯辅导，让这个单身的男子不至于失去了家庭而感到孤独。莱因哈特了解他的教父，吉尔菲艾斯一直是个有魅力的男人，无论是谈及他的身份地位还是外貌与性情。在他的印象中，向吉尔菲艾斯献殷勤的名媛大有人在，在他丧偶之后，便更受欢迎了。莱因哈特清晰地记得那次吉尔菲艾斯没带上他的晚宴，他接受同学的邀请一同入场。那些打扮得光鲜亮丽的女士们一如既往地围绕着吉尔菲艾斯，脸上摆着献出贞操的渴望，光是吉尔菲艾斯温柔的笑颜也足以令她们饥渴得蠢蠢欲动。  
被他直白地拆穿了的女人面色一阵红一阵白，随后故作矜持地甩了甩裙摆扬长而去。莱因哈特冷冷地看着她的背影，推门走进了套房。  
一对昏暗的壁灯是屋内唯一的光源，身材高大的红发男人靠在床头合着眼休憩，松开的领结随意地挂在他的衣领上，一派轻松自在的姿态。  
他在等刚才的那个女人，这令莱因哈特没来由地有些生气。他的教父偶尔会晚归，但绝不会夜不归宿或是带女人回家。莱因哈特以为吉尔菲艾斯一定——或者多少——是因为对逝去的教母的尊重才和其他女性保持距离，毕竟吉尔菲艾斯带他出席晚宴时，还从来没有出现过和谁一同提前离场的情况。  
莱因哈特在教父的身边站了一会儿，最终叹了口气，动手替对方脱下皮鞋，解开西服的外套，让对方可以睡得更舒服些。吉尔菲艾斯从头至尾都没说话，红发的男人和套房内玫瑰味的香薰一样安静。莱因哈特反而紧张了起来，他和他的教父一同洗过澡、一起睡过觉，他无数次见过教父的裸体，却没有替教父脱过衣服。他想知道吉尔菲艾斯在给他穿脱衣裳时，是不是也会因为触碰到温热的肌肤而感到细微的焦躁。  
一只炙热的掌心盖住他正在和衬衣领口较劲的手，以接近抚摸的缓慢速度有力地握住了他的手腕。莱因哈特抬起脸，对上了一双浓郁深沉的碧蓝色眼睛，接着他的心跳骤然加速，一股不容抗拒的力道将他拉到床上。  
树荫透过车窗玻璃在金发年轻人精致的面容上投下立体的阴影，黑色的轿车平稳地停在庄园内的主路沿边，酒精、香薰与汗液的气息瞬间从莱因哈特的记忆中褪去。  
“罗严克拉姆阁下，到了。”  
金发青年跳下车，匆匆踏进屋内，径直走进了年长男人所在的书房。红发高个男人的外表和上次见到相比没有多少变化，高大结实，举手投足中带着谦和优雅的从容。生得极为漂亮的红发映衬着他深邃的面部线条，鬓角一抹不易察觉的斑白让他看起来比几年前显得严厉了些，但一见到莱因哈特，红发男人俊朗的五官立刻变得格外柔和。  
“我的莱茵。”  
“父亲。”  
年轻的金发当家语气轻柔地唤道，低头亲吻年长男子的手背。吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸教子的脸颊，揽过金发年轻人的脖子，在对方的额上回以一吻。红发教父宽大的手心在青年的肌肤上留下温热的触感，勾起莱因哈特路途中回忆起的还未完全消散的旖旎，金发年轻人不禁面色一阵发红。  
“不是说下个月回吗？”  
“因为想您了。”  
“我也想你，莱茵。”红发男子示意下属端上提前备好的下午茶，亲自打开珍藏的酒酿为教子斟上。“费沙还一切安好吗？”  
“当然，父亲。”  
“和奥贝斯坦呢？”  
金发青年撇了撇嘴，“不太对付。”  
“和奥贝斯坦这个人相处不可能愉快，但他不会害你。”红发教父亲昵地和教子坐在同一张沙发上，“不过律师是最不讲道德的一群人，他要是敢做什么有损你名声的事，你要告诉我。”  
莱因哈特想到离开前正在和奥贝斯坦商量的事，识趣地没有接话。他端起酒杯敬向自己的教父，“还是奥丁好。奥丁有一年四季盛开的蔷薇，还有法兰克福皇冠蛋糕。”  
“你可以在费沙建温室花房，加盟法兰克福集团在费沙开立分店。”  
“但奥丁还有父亲。”金发青年低声抱怨，“我不能留在奥丁和父亲作伴，也不能把父亲带去费沙。”  
莱因哈特本想等吉尔菲艾斯主动提到伊丽莎白的事，借此发挥一下对教父和人交往却不告知他的不满，但吉尔菲艾斯沉默了下来，似乎开始认真地品尝起海绵蛋糕。精美细腻的糕点顿时没了味道，莱因哈特放下瓷盘，沉不住气地问道：“我回复了您的庆生邀约名单，您收到了吗？”  
“收到了。”  
“您没有什么想说的？”  
“和往年一样，你不喜欢的人我一概不邀请。有什么要说的？”  
金发年轻人愣了愣，心下舒坦了些，赌气般强调：“我是不喜欢她。脑子里除了奶油，就什么也不剩了。”  
年长的教父微微一笑，“原本以为你到了这个年纪，不会再继续用‘奶油做的脑子’这种理由反感女性了。”  
“我并不是反感女性，”莱因哈特仗着教父的宠爱毫不顾忌地说道，“是父亲往往只以外表优劣为标准接触女性。”  
“没有男性会不喜欢接触外表赏心悦目的女性，尤其在不是以交往为目的的情况。莱茵，虽然你不是这样的孩子，但你接触过的也大多是‘奶油做的脑子’。”  
“玛琳道夫小姐和维斯特帕列小姐姑且不算是‘奶油做的脑子’。”金发青年立刻接道，想了想，又补充说：“但我也不大喜欢维斯特帕列小姐。”  
吉尔菲艾斯若有所思地盯着他，缓缓说道：“莱茵，许多事你得自己定夺，我不会干扰；但我希望你决定你的婚姻前先经过我的允许。”  
“这是当然的，父亲。”金发青年把不准教父的意思，吉尔菲艾斯从来没有打探过他的感情生活，但其中的关切不言而喻。他不自觉地撒娇说：“比起结婚，我更想一辈子陪在您身边。”  
没有什么比一手带大的孩子这样袒露真心更令人感到愉悦，红发教父放松了神情，假装无奈地叹了口气：“多亏你是男孩，你要是女孩，我要随身带三把枪才能保护你一辈子不结婚。”

吉尔菲艾斯家族的主宅邸已有近百年的历史，许多家居设备是经历了时代的变迁一点点补充进来的，但整体的外貌仍保留着最初的模样。譬如这间洗浴室，使用着定制的现代嵌入式浴缸，装潢却是世纪之初的风格。经过佣人不间断地仔细保养，木质百叶窗的叶片上依旧不可避免地出现了些许裂纹与变质。  
莱因哈特蹲在浴盆中，盯着水面上漂浮的白色洗澡鹅，氤氲的热气包裹着他不再幼小的身躯。他抬起手推动那只小小的“伯伦希尔”，禁不住想起幼年时期吉尔菲艾斯和他一起戏水的时光。是从什么时候开始和教父变得生疏的？刚念中学时，吉尔菲艾斯还会和他一起入睡，让他靠在自己怀里，说些翻来覆去的睡前故事。莱因哈特只记得在那次特殊的晚宴过后，他控制不住地逃避了教父对他如常的亲昵——他理应感到羞愧难当，而不是为和教父发生了亲密的关系而陶醉不已。  
金发的年轻男子将自己的脸没入水中，想要脱离出这阵违背伦理带来的快感与自责，被教父温柔爱抚的细节却越发挥之不去。他那时对性只有一个模糊的概念，还不懂得要怎样和人发生关系，教父宽大的掌心抚遍了每一寸会让他害羞的肌肤，用一些亦羞辱亦怜爱的举动让他对自己服从的身体感到陌生。莱因哈特因害怕而得到了足够多的亲吻，那些迷茫的、求助的呼唤声最后都淹没在断断续续的喘息与惊叹中。  
性是非比寻常的痛和满足，一旦适应便再也无法忍受空虚，这是教父教给他的。金发男人喘息着浮出水面，轻轻并拢了酥麻的双腿。

起居室的茶几上立着一瓶李子酒，瓶身上闪烁着壁炉内跳跃的火光，沙发前却没了人影。莱因哈特顺着卧室的门缝看去，红发的高大男子正在更衣，宽阔挺拔的肩背上遍布着他那些惊险的历史，窄而紧实的腰下连着挺翘的臀部。正是这个充满了力量的部位，被遮住得越多越令人春意泛滥。吉尔菲艾斯系上睡袍的腰带，转过身看见了门口的教子。  
“父亲。”  
金发青年柔声唤道，晃了晃手中的两只酒杯：“我可以在你的房间里喝吗？”  
沐浴洗去了莱因哈特路途跋涉的疲惫，让年轻男人俊美的脸庞容光焕发。红发的年长男人愣了几秒，应允道：“进来吧。”  
落地窗前一高一低的身影微妙又谨慎地平行着，莱因哈特看着玻璃上两人的投影，吃吃地笑了出来，红发教父始终高出他的个头令他看起来永远也长不大。或许与他当家的身份不符，但他乐意甚至希望能够一直依赖他的教父，他永远都不会厌倦吉尔菲艾斯过分的宠溺。年轻的教子悄悄地挪了一步，让两个人的手臂贴在了一起。  
红发男子撇过头来，轻柔地拢了拢他发热的面颊，低声说：“莱茵，不早了，该休息了。”  
莱因哈特浑然不觉自身的醉意，像孩童时期那般顺势靠进教父的怀里，双手揽住对方的脖子。“您都好久没有陪我一起睡了。”  
“谁说的，明明最初是你坚持要一个人睡，把我赶出卧室，还让艾密尔给你留了一个月的廊灯。”红发教父好脾气地哄道，安抚地拍了拍青年的背：“但你要是几步路都不愿意走了，就在这儿睡下吧。”  
金发青年点点头，轻飘飘地爬到年长男子的床上，在教父的枕头上蹭了蹭。吉尔菲艾斯留下一盏柔和的台灯，坐在床头安静地守着教子入睡。温柔的指肚顺着青年英挺的鼻梁缓缓滑到眉心，让青年秀丽的眉头轻松地舒展开。  
莱因哈特的呼吸渐渐平稳，红发男人抽回手，屏息着凝视自己的教子。良久，他叹口气，起身向屋外走去。  
“您不留下吗？”  
金发青年忽然开口说道，睁开眼看向面前的教父。苍冰色的一双眸子被酒精晕染得含情脉脉，珍珠般细腻白净的脸蛋上浮起淡淡的红，莱因哈特拉住红发男人的衣袖，小声地说：“我一个人睡不好。”  
只要莱因哈特想，他可以向吉尔菲艾斯提出任何要求而不用担心会被拒绝。当红发教父躺下向他敞开怀抱时，金发年轻人俏丽的面容绽开笑意，扑进教父的臂弯中找了个舒适的姿势趴下。  
和幼年时期的印象一样，教父的臂弯像一座堡垒，高大健壮的体格将莱因哈特笼罩在安全感中，稳重有力的心跳让他感到惬意又慵懒。  
年轻的金发男人抚摸着教父打理得干净整洁的脸颊，暧昧地用双唇碰了碰。吉尔菲艾斯闭着眼捏了捏他的腰，无声地提醒他好生睡觉，而唇上传来的酥麻搅散了莱因哈特的困意，他攥起一簇火红的发梢在指间把玩，若有若无地咬着教父的耳垂，转而含住了男人滚动的喉结。红发教父伸手挡住他的唇，低声问道：“睡不着的话，要不要起来下盘棋？”  
“不要。”  
金发青年心不在焉地拒绝，继续抚摸教父结实的胸膛，伸入睡袍摩挲男人的胸口。雪白的手臂和红发男人健康的肤色形成对比，吉尔菲艾斯一把制住他的手腕，碧蓝色的双目中昏暗不明。  
“莱茵，这样有些过了。”  
纤细修长的手指在红发男子挺立的乳尖上划圈，似乎这么做勾起了莱因哈特自己被这么对待时的回忆，教父柔软的卷发埋在他的颈间，湿热的口腔包裹住他的乳首。他轻轻地喘息，娇嗔道：“更过分的事您都做过。”  
俊美青年清澈的嗓音中混着呢喃般的沙哑，红发的教父一言不发地看着他，没有丝毫惊讶的神情印证了莱因哈特的猜测：吉尔菲艾斯是记得那晚的，也许他当时根本没有喝醉，他在清醒的状态下和莱因哈特发生的关系。  
溢于言表的欣喜和欲盖弥彰的委屈令金发年轻人放弃了继续软磨硬泡，他甩开吉尔菲艾斯的手，钻进被窝挤入男人的腿间。  
红发男子的身体反应已经暴露无遗，吉尔菲艾斯看着他，脸上浮现的不是被教子拆穿的尴尬，而是极为隐忍的兴奋。  
莱因哈特的心脏怦怦地跳动，血流加速中他似乎清醒了些，又好像醉得更厉害。他扯下红发男人的短裤，吻住那根变得坚硬的器官，探出舌尖缓慢而周到地舔弄。金发青年细致地模仿着那些纵情声色的浪荡子，教父滚烫的性器让他的面颊发烧。  
一只温热的大手穿过莱因哈特金色的刘海，露出年轻男子光洁的额头与微微蹙起的眉心。吉尔菲艾斯在审视他。  
“莱茵，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“当然。”莱因哈特压低声音，动听的嗓音柔和到妩媚的程度，“我想服侍父亲。”  
红发男人神情复杂地看着他，低声道：“你的父母把你托付给我，不是希望会发展成这样。”  
“您才是我的父亲。”莱因哈特打断他，在年长男子的手心里蹭了蹭，落下一吻。“想让我做什么都是父亲的权利。”  
“莱茵……”  
红发男人的声音变得低沉而充满情欲，他拉起身上的教子，双手犹豫地放在对方的胯上，缓缓坚定地向下探去。  
当有手指进入他时，被拓开的胀痛令莱因哈特下意识抽了口气，随后他一点点放松，直到两根手指都能够顺利地钻进他的身体。  
连他自己也有些惊讶自己竟然适应得如此之快，对吉尔菲艾斯的渴望胜过了他对性的生疏。红发的教父一直在打量他，俊美的青年眯起狭长的双目，毫不遮掩身体的诚实。他需要吊起吉尔菲艾斯对他的兴趣，生涩绝不是一个好主意，吉尔菲艾斯在他初夜时的毛躁可以证明这一点。和那些与吉尔菲艾斯有过露水情缘的人相比，莱因哈特知道自己的优势在哪：一旦他们之间挑明地发生了，将是永远的改变，再也不可能隐瞒起来回到过去。这意味着吉尔菲艾斯不再仅仅只是他的教父，还是他的情人，他有了一个更稳妥、更正当的理由掌握吉尔菲艾斯的一切。  
莱因哈特打开大腿，托起那根滚烫的硬物，圈住抚弄了一会儿塞入腿间，却不放进去。红发的年长男子任由他挑逗，忽然按住他的腰，猛地将他压在身下，挺身进入了他的下体。  
高大的教父喘息着，将硕物一点点塞进来，直到莱因哈特的臀瓣紧紧贴着他的小腹，胀大的勃起全部没入青年紧致的臀缝中。  
滚烫的温度和饱胀感和六年前一模一样，但时至今日，成年的莱因哈特对于肌肤之亲有了更清晰的认识。褪去对性的彷惶与不安，和教父之间的亲密不再是折磨而是享受。他深深地记得幻想被教父高大的身躯笼罩的夜晚，如果他没有试图逃避这一切渴望，或许吉尔菲艾斯也不会选择隐瞒。  
莱因哈特暗自在内心做着比较，记忆与现实交叠的结合让他倍感欢愉。红发教父开始了动作，先是缓慢地、轻柔地、试探地，然后加快了速度与幅度，床架慢慢晃动起来，有规律地发出“咯吱”的声音。  
“父亲……”  
被填满的充实和被抽空的失落交互操纵着莱因哈特的躯体，吉尔菲艾斯进入他的腿间，在他体内搅出胜过阴茎被抚弄的舒适。红发教父有力的撞击让莱因哈特纤弱的身体不断向上窜，金色的脑袋顶在枕头上，柔软的发丝颤动着，嘴里发出零零散散的呻吟。坚硬的硕物在金发青年敏感的穴道内灵活地抽动，爆发的快感袭遍莱因哈特的全身，让他雪白的肌肤兴奋得一片嫣红。  
温热的掌心从他的腰际往上，抚摸年轻男人光滑细腻的肌肤，一直触碰到胸前挺立的乳尖。吉尔菲艾斯的手忽然停下了，指肚迟疑地在教子胸口下方和侧腰连接处的文身上摸索，这个字母显然是莱因哈特去往费沙之后才出现的。他沉声问：“谁干的？”  
“一个——”莱因哈特及时打住了，无论他接着说什么都像是故意惹吉尔菲艾斯不快，但他不想让吉尔菲艾斯知道，这是他一个人的秘密。  
“一个男人。”年长的红发男子强硬地顺着他说下去。  
“一个名字。”  
“一个男人的名字。”  
莱因哈特闭紧嘴，这个男人的名字他还从来没叫过。  
“西格蒙德？”  
“不是。”  
“西恩？还是西米尔？”  
“……不是。”  
“塞德？施泰因？”  
红发的教父不断尝试试图得知那个男人的名字，莱因哈特愈发缄口不语。如果他不幸对哪个错误的名字有了反应，吉尔菲艾斯会找出那个和他打过交道的可怜虫，将他肢体的一部分和他本人分离。就像中学时期那个辍学了的倒霉蛋，他不该弄脏了莱因哈特鞋柜里的短袜后还留下作案证据，要不是莱因哈特自己先教训了他一顿，吉尔菲艾斯会很乐意让他在医院多住上半年。  
这只是吉尔菲艾斯在履行教父的职责——莱因哈特理智的一部分知道是如此。但他现在更乐意看作是吉尔菲艾斯吃醋了。莱因哈特喜欢这个设想，这个设想让他兴奋不已。  
“你可以在伴侣的选择上有过一两次错误，但不代表你可以做错事。”  
红发教父的指尖反复在他的文身处固执地摩挲，似乎这样就能抹掉那道痕迹。莱因哈特有些恍惚，不知道吉尔菲艾斯说的“做错事”是指文了男人的名字还是和教父上床，而这两件事都是无法逆转的。他勾住年长男人结实的腰，主动用湿软的热穴夹住对方坚硬的下体。  
“莱茵，告诉我是谁。”  
红发的男人俯下身在莱因哈特耳边轻声说道，他得天独厚的温柔可以轻易虏获任何人的好感，但这样客气的温柔对被他宠坏的莱因哈特并不适用。  
“然后我再也见不到他了，是吗？”  
“如果你会替他求情的话，是。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你们不能在一起。”红发教父用着遗憾的语气，却操着坚决的口吻。  
“我不会告诉您的。”莱因哈特搂住红发男人的脖子，认真地凝视着对方：“我不想离开他。”  
他的深情让红发教父的脸上露出被挑衅的不悦，红发男人沉下脸，那张温和的面容冷峻起来更让莱因哈特感到火辣。金发青年扬起脖子，脆弱修长的颈项暴露在红发男人唇下，所有的高傲和疏离都了无踪影，呈现给吉尔菲艾斯的只有他对情事的投入和骨子里透出的娇媚。  
吉尔菲艾斯的抽插渐渐变得像一种惩罚，他将教子的双腿用力打开，俯下身吻住金发年轻人的胸口，直到那一处文身被嫣红的吻痕层层覆盖。  
“父亲……”  
年轻的金发男人难耐地躲避着教父的双唇，对他的敏感的怀疑彻底触发了红发教父压抑的独占欲。  
“莱茵，难道需要我调查你这三年来的人际交往吗？”吉尔菲艾斯隐忍地继续劝服：“那些浑小子比你说的‘奶油做的脑子’还要靠不住。”  
“……他……不是……”  
金发青年断断续续地答道，教父坚硬的下体抵在他酸麻的那一点上，彻底瘫软了他的四肢。心理的顺从让莱因哈特的身体被占有所驯服，吉尔菲艾斯不需要刻意挑逗他，或快或慢、或深或浅的抽动都能令金发教子敏感的穴道不受控制地痉挛。  
莱因哈特下意识地挣扎起来，吉尔菲艾斯按住他的手腕，向那一片越来越滑腻的区域快速地抽送，教子紧致的蜜穴内一片火热，分不清是谁染上了谁的温度。  
“父亲……父亲！”  
教子清脆悦耳的嗓音颤抖地哼出泫然欲泣的一声，挺起的前端泄出几股浓郁的白浊，黏稠的液体淌出来，在白皙的小腹上蓄成透明的一滩。莱因哈特失神地望向身上红发男人的面孔，两瓣俏丽的蔷薇色薄唇细微地颤动，勾人的狭长双眸中浸满了湿润的盈光，为那张俊美的面容笼上动人的无辜。  
红发男人恢复了最初的频率，低头吻了吻教子乱糟糟的金发，揽住对方脱力的身子陷入沉默。

接下来一切如常，莱因哈特不再表现更多的亲昵，吉尔菲艾斯也不再追问莱因哈特身上的痕迹，似乎这一次的缠绵不过是又一场不作数的荒唐梦境。  
圣诞节前夕，莱因哈特一如往常地收到了教父为他准备的礼物，但他现在根本腾不出手去拆开包装。金发的当家从秘书的手中接过礼盒，粗略地扫过稳重大气的字迹，准备放向一旁时忽然发现了一处违和的地方：这张贺卡上落款的署名不是姓。


End file.
